


Your Promise To Live Free (Please do it for me)

by xdancingqueenxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Telepathic Wanda Maximoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdancingqueenxx/pseuds/xdancingqueenxx
Summary: "I didn't do that," Wanda states. "I..." she pauses, seeing the look of disbelief in Vision's eyes."You don't believe me." She says, and it's not a question."I'm sorry, Wanda," Vision says softly. "I don't."(Wandavision ep 5 spoilers!)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	Your Promise To Live Free (Please do it for me)

**Author's Note:**

> not to be an 00's emo but bring me to life by Evanescence low-key fits with this story

"...Norm has a family, Wanda! He has a family and he can't reach them because you won't let him reach them!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Wanda retorts.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Vision roars, beginning to hover in the air.

"This...all of this...is for us, so **let. me. handle. it**." Wanda replies icily.

"What is outside of Westview?!" 

"...You don't wanna know; I promise you."

"You don't get to make that choice for me, Wanda!"

"You've never talked to me like this before," Wanda points out with a tilt of her head.

"Before what?! Before what?!- I can't remember my life before Westview, I don't know who I am! I'm scared!"

"You...are my husband, you're Tommy and Billy's father...isn't that enough?" 

"Wanda, why are there no other children in Westview?"

"Oh, God! There are! Just stop it!"

"No. No. The playground stands empty every morning I walk to work. Why? Tell me why?" Vision demands.

"Do you really think that I am controlling everything? That I am somehow in charge of everybody in Westview? I’m walking their dogs, mowing their lawns, getting them to dentist appointments on time? I mean, I…" she pauses, attempting to gather her thoughts.

She plops down on the couch. "I...don't know how any of this started in the first place." 

"Wanda...what you're doing here is wrong." Vision says, resting his hand on her knee. "I-It's wrong."

"I..." Wanda trails off.

The doorbell rings, making them both freeze for a moment.

"I didn't do that," Wanda states. "I..." she pauses, seeing the look of disbelief in Vision's eyes. 

"You don't believe me." She says, and it's not a question.

"I'm sorry, Wanda," Vision says softly. "I don't." and with that, he presses his fingers to her temples, temporarily cutting her off from her power. It would only last less than a few minutes before she regained it.

Vision hopes it'll last long enough.

She gasps, slumping over, feeling the energy being ripped away from her body.

* * *

Pure adrenaline courses through his artificial veins, as Vision blindly pushes past tree branches, running in the woods.

Surely Westview would end at some point. If he could just-

...He didn't bring Billy and Tommy. 

But they weren't real...were they? They were just as fake as everything else. Or were they?

Vision didn't even know what was real, anymore.

He needed to get _out_ , as surely Wanda was composing herself by now. If he could just make sense of where he was going-

He trips over a tree branch, stumbling. He rights himself, pushing himself to go fasterbecause Wanda _has_ to be awake at this point.

The closer Vision got to what must've been the border of Westview, the more he could remember.

_"Wanda. It's time."_

_"No." Wanda replies, tight-lipped._

_"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."_

_"Don't." she chokes._

_"You must do it. Wanda, please. We... are out of time."_

_"I can't."_

_"Yes, you can. You can. If he gets the stone, half the universe dies." He says, pleadingly._

_"It's not fair."_

_"It shouldn't be you, but it is. It's all right. You could never hurt me. I just... feel you." He grasps her hand, clutching it softly. "It's_ _all right. It's all right. I love you."_

The memory prods at him, and more memories begin to flood his mind.

Faster. Faster. Vision had to go faster. He can practically feel Wanda's dark energy trailing him. 

He had to fix this; he had to stop Wanda. She was hurting people...was she hurting him too? He didn't feel her inside her mind like everyone else did.

But she made Geraldine disappear. Did she...kill her?

He stops short at a barrier. It pulses, and he feels a compulsion to go through it. 

Vision places a hand on the barrier, and it seems as though it's not a barrier; rather, it's a portal of some sort. 

But before he can enter it, he can feel Wanda's energy pulling him away, tendrils wrapping themselves around his ankles, and he falls to the ground roughly.

 _“Vision, you shouldn’t have forced my hand. I’m doing this for us,”_ Wanda’s voice snarls in Vison’s mind. 

The world goes dark as he's pulled away from the portal.

* * *

The doorbell rings, making them both freeze for a moment.

"I didn't do that," Wanda states. "I..." she pauses, seeing the look of disbelief in Vision's eyes. 

"You don't believe me." She says, and it's not a question.

"Wanda, I want to, but at this point, I’m ignoring statistics entirely." Vision replies, but it _feels_...wrong. He should probably-

This feels familiar, but he can't put his finger on it. Didn't they have this conversation before? No, they couldn't have possibly-

Wait. He remembers that he tried to-

The doorbell rings again, and this time, Wanda gets up to answer it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short oneshot, which probably isn't even close to canon, but I like to make stuff up :P
> 
> Leave a review if you enjoyed!


End file.
